Diaphragm-type pumps have the advantages of a fluid path that may be completely sealed from the environment, and the potential for high efficiency and long life due to a lack of sliding seals. Disadvantages of flow pulsation and limited dynamic range remain a consequence of common construction architectures typified by one (1) to four (4) reciprocating diaphragms driven directly (in the case of linear motors), or by eccentrically driven connective elements (in the case of rotating shaft motors). Flow pulsation arises due to the limited number of pumping chambers (typically one or two) actuated per drive cycle or shaft revolution. Dynamic range is typically limited due to low speed cogging, which occurs with rotating shaft motors, as a result of large angular variations in torque load to rotatably drive the shaft.